


Chava's Challah

by SperoDeoVolente (DarthUmbreon)



Category: The Golem and the Jinni - Helene Wecker
Genre: Chava bakes a lot, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen, POV Female Character, Protests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthUmbreon/pseuds/SperoDeoVolente
Summary: Chava is reminded of her master when walking in Central Park. She refuses to let more people die, so she bakes up a storm.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Chava's Challah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unDeleterious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unDeleterious/gifts).



Chava walked under the trees in Central Park, the loud shrieks of her master almost unnoticeable. Some of the trees had started to change colors, odd patches of color badly sewn into the green. She paused at a foundation, reminded of happier days. Opposite her was a well-dressed gentleman, hunched over from the weight of many years. He struck as familiar, but that thought was soon discarded. Her master was trapped and far away. Still, the aura of ill intent and malice lurking under the surface remained. Slowly, she meandered closer and listened to the whispered words he muttered.

“Once I finally drive those pests from the warehouse, I can crush…” the rest of his words were lost the breeze. Not even the helpful wind was enough to carry away the greed and hatred of his body language.

Chava was reminded of a conversation she overheard at the Bakery earlier this week. There were protests going on, people fighting for better working conditions. One of the places talked about was a warehouse attached to a factory. The workers and their families lived in the warehouse for years, but the man who owned it wanted them gone. Something about new ways of doing things and no need for the people who poured their lives into their work. Soon to be cast out and forgotten. It was at a standstill. New laws prevented the man from casting out the children. So, he had set up men who refused others to bring food. If the people left freely due to starvation, he could keep them from returning. Anger rose in her slowly and with it an idea. Perhaps she had failed to save Micheal from evil, but she wouldn’t fail again.

That night Chava went to the Bakery, several times over. Each trip brought ingredients, bought with her own coin. All night she baked in a frenzy. When the first light of dawn broke through the skyscrapers, she finished. Baskets full of food, she confidently walked past the guards around the warehouse. Again and again, she brought the people hearty bread to eat, sweet pastries for the children, and so much more.

Once a week, on Friday after the Bakery closed for the day, Chava closed up shop. Then she went to work and baked all night. The following morning, not long after the first light of dawn, she carried the food to the warehouse. Clever children helped her sneak past the guards. This went on until the city newspapers caught wind of what was happening. Chava no longer needed to bring food, the city became enraged overnight, rising up in arms. The happy faces of parents and children helped ease the lingering touches of guilt buried deep inside. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187267816@N04/49612313473/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
